


Under Cover of Darkness

by verucasalt123



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Angst, M/M, Sibling Incest, Underage Sex, suspicious!John
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-08-09
Updated: 2013-08-09
Packaged: 2017-12-22 21:34:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,072
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/918265
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/verucasalt123/pseuds/verucasalt123
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>fill for tumblr prompt <i>weecest, bed-sharing</i> This turned out super angsty and not sexy at all. Sorry babe.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Under Cover of Darkness

**Author's Note:**

  * For [saltandbyrne](https://archiveofourown.org/users/saltandbyrne/gifts).



Sam concentrated on the soft hum of the room’s small air conditioning unit, willing himself to stay awake. He heard his dad talking to his brother earlier in the parking lot, not a lot, but enough. Dad was leaving, again. 

He remembered when that used to make him sad. Remembered that one time he hid his dad’s keys; his father had been so angry, just a flash in his eyes and Sam was shaking, then Dean had stepped in, another flash, and his dad was sitting on the floor. Looking at Sam like he was a trapped animal, speaking softly, telling him he understood why Sam didn’t want him to go but he had to do it anyway, _please, Sammy, be a good boy now, I’ll be back_. 

That didn’t happen anymore. His father rarely looked at him straight on these days, he surely put no effort into trying to comfort Sam on the rare occasion the boy showed any emotion in his presence, and Sam wouldn’t dream of stopping his father from leaving him alone with his brother. Not even now, when he knew what was out there and that there was always a chance that John wouldn’t be back. 

The loud rumble of the Impala’s engine starting up would have woken Sam if he hadn’t still been awake. The headlights shone through the window of the motel room, then backed away, the sound and light from the car fading in moments. 

Sam didn’t hesitate; that was another thing that didn’t happen anymore. As soon as he knew they were alone, he threw back his covers and crossed the few feet to the other bed, placing his knee on the comforter covering his brother. 

“Sam. What are you doing?”, Dean asked, as if he didn’t already know the answer. 

“Getting into bed, jerk, scoot over.”

Dean sighed, rolled over and propped himself up on his elbow, doing his best to keep his resolve (because it was the right thing to do, the right thing for Sam, not because he was afraid or anything). “It hasn’t even been two days. Don’t tell me you already forgot what Dad said.”

And no, Sam hadn’t forgotten. How could he have forgotten having been snatched up by his arm while he was sleeping and landing on his ass four feet away, his father stinking of booze and swaying on his feet but still trying to boss them. Like he had any right. Both boys could still hear those words, their father’s threat. They were too old to share a bed and if he saw them doing it again, he’d make Sam sleep alone outside in the car. He knew both his sons would be terrified of the prospect, figured threatening Sam’s safety would keep Dean from letting it happen again.  
All under the guise of getting Sam to _man up_ , no reason to crawl into bed with his big brother, he was twelve years old for God’s sake and he needed to quit acting like a _pathetic child_ who was too afraid to sleep in his own bed. 

A lie, of course. John knew it just as well as Dean and Sam did. If John wanted to pretend, that was fine, it’s not like either of his sons were going to call him out on it, protest that Sam only got into Dean’s bed so they could press their bodies together in the dark, put their arms around each other and kiss like people did in movies, like brothers weren’t supposed to. And John wasn’t going to say he knew it was happening; hell, he’d probably convinced himself that it _wasn’t_ happening, it’s not like he wasn’t just as good at lying to himself as he was at lying to everyone else.

“He’s gone, Dean. We’ll hear the car if he comes back. Just move over, come on.”

“Sammy. Maybe he’s right. Maybe we shouldn’t-” Dean didn’t get to finish his sentence because just those few words made Sam look like Dean had punched him in the face. Sam didn’t get up, he didn’t move, just stared at his brother like he’d betrayed him in the worst way.

“Don’t you dare, Dean. He can’t take this from us. We have to be more careful, fine, I get it. But don’t you let him decide something like this. You don’t want me in your bed, tell me and I’ll go. But I won’t go because _he_ doesn’t want me here.”

Dean took in his brother’s words, and the look in his eyes, and pulled up the covers to let him lie down. They were schooled in telling lies, all three of the Winchester men, and they were damn good at it, too. Except for this – Dean couldn’t lie to Sam about this. 

Sliding his hands down Sam’s sides, pulling him close and kissing his forehead, Dean whispered, “You can’t fall asleep over here. We can’t do that anymore. I won’t risk it, Sammy, don’t ask me to. But I won’t – I won’t do _that_ , I won’t let him take this away.” It was the wrong thing to do, the wrong thing to say, Dean knew it was his job as the older brother to protect Sam, even from their father. 

But he wasn’t strong enough to say no, not when Sammy looked at him like his heart was broken. Not when Sam looked like he’d rather take on a man twice his size who was perfectly capable of hurting either of them in ways much worse than any slap or push than give up the comfort they gave each other under cover of darkness. If Sam wasn’t afraid, Dean needed to not be afraid either.

Pulling off Sammy’s shirt and his own, pressing as close as he could while he left soft kisses along Sam’s shoulder, he thought (not for the first time) that maybe they ought to have a plan for being on their own. He couldn’t think straight when Sam was rubbing against him like this, all soft moans and desperate breaths. He’d think about it tomorrow, though, or next time they were on the road for a couple of hours. Better to have a solid plan, just in case. Dean might project the look of a good little soldier, but his loyalty didn’t lie with the man who’d left them there just minutes earlier. His loyalty was lying right there next to him.


End file.
